Ein lichtblitz, der den Weg erhellt
by DunklerGeist
Summary: Un éclair de lumière qui éclaire le chemin.  La vie n'est qu'un perpétuel recommencement ... Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une étincelle qui fasse tout chambouler.


**Wesh ! **

**Voici un OS écrit pour Alix, sur la douce musique d'Alles ist eins, de Die Toten Hosen. **

**J'aimais bien le concept, alors je vous le remets sur , en espérant que vous puissiez y savourer comme il se doit ...**

**Bonne lecture & viel Spaß : )**

* * *

« Ein Lichtblitz, der den Weg erhellt »

La cloche sonna, assourdissante, vrillant ses pauvres oreilles accoutumées à plus de douceur. Elle releva la tête, surprise. « Déjà ? » Elle n'avait pas la notion du temps. Et depuis quelques jours ce dernier lui semblait longuet et morne. Il ne se passait rien d'intéressant. Il ne se passait jamais rien d'intéressant. La force de l'habitude devenait omniprésente, invincible, intouchable. Chaque matin le soleil se levait. Chaque jour elle allait en cours, écoutait ses professeurs, travaillait assidument, faisait ses devoirs, rentrait. Et chaque soir le soleil se couchait. Cycle perpétuel et banal. Elle soupira doucement.

Les élèves l'entourant se levèrent dans un bruit effroyable de chaises et quittèrent la pièce rapidement, piaillant à tout va. Elle grimaça. Elle ne les aimait pas beaucoup, tous ces gens futiles. Et ils le lui rendaient bien. Ou plutôt ils ne lui rendaient rien, ne la voyant même pas. Elle rangea ses affaires avec lenteur et se leva. Il ne restait plus qu'elle dans la pièce. Le professeur d'histoire se leva à son tour et sortit de la salle. Affolée, elle se dépêcha et passa l'entrebâillement de la porte, manquant d'être enfermée dans la salle de cours.

_Oh, mademoiselle Höffenig, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Elle baissa la tête. Personne ne la voyait jamais. Enfonçant ses mais dans les poches de son long manteau noir, elle ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il n'était pas le premier à lui avoir fait une telle remarque. L'habitude... Cette traitresse l'emprisonnait dans les ténèbres, l'empêchant de briller. Pourtant elle n'était pas une marginale. Elle n'étalait pas ses idées, gardait ses opinions politiques pour elle, n'exhibait ni sa foi si ses goûts musicaux. La seule extravagance qu'elle s'accordait était de porter des chaussures montantes rayées noir et rouge, violet, blanc avec une jupe en jean. Même cela comparé à certaines personnes apparaissait banal. Elle ne faisait partie d'aucun groupe, que ce soit les « oua-ouaches » marginaux, les racailles rebelles ou les fashions populaires. Elle ne côtoyait aucunes des personnalités importantes du lycée et ne fréquentait aucun des « beaux-gosses ». Peut-être était-ce là le problème... Mais elle ne souhaitait pas sombrer dans cette spirale fatale qu'était la mode des ados. Elle refusait de s'inscrire dans une génération particulière. Et là était son originalité méconnue de tous, et d'elle-même.

Elle sortit de l'enceinte du bâtiment, respirant un peu mieux. Le regard méprisant des autres – quand il existait – l'oppressait. Emmitouflée dans son écharpe, elle avançait lentement. Elle n'était pas pressée de rentrer chez elle. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait l'appartement vide. Son père ne rentrait que tard le soir. Elle avait le temps. Et la solitude était moins étouffante avec l'illusion des gens l'entourant. Gens qui ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Une fois de plus l'habitude la fouetta de plein fouet.

Pourtant elle n'était pas asociale. Au contraire. Elle avait réussi à se forger de grandes amitiés, aussi laborieuses fussent-elles. Car elle n'accordait sa confiance qu'à très peu de gens, et ces derniers devaient la mériter. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pas réussi à échapper aux trahisons. Et ces dernières l'anéantissaient. Même si au fond d'elle résidait une force exceptionnelle qui lui permettait de se relever à chaque fois et d'essuyer de nombreux affronts. D'apparence faible, la blancheur de son âme se reflétait dans la pureté de ses traits. Son cœur était fissuré par un manque de confiance en elle, mais pour contrer chaque mauvais coup du sort, elle pensait avoir trouvé la solution. Son refuge et son exécutoire étaient une des choses dont elle avait le plus besoin. Néanmoins, quelques fois cela ne suffisait pas ; ne suffisait plus.

Elle avait peur. Peur de tellement de choses à la fois... Une peur tenace qui lui broyait les entrailles. Et même sa meilleure amie n'était pas à même de l'aider. Elle avait l'impression de la perdre. Mauvaise impression qui ne lui remontait nullement le moral. Impression accentuée au fil du temps passé loin d'elle. Elles habitaient à une vingtaine de kilomètres l'une de l'autre. Distance dérisoire comparée à certains, gouffre profond pour d'autres. Certaines fois, elle avait l'impression qu'elles ne se comprenaient plus. Et celui lui faisait vraiment peur. Elle ne voulait pas la perde. Elle tenait tellement à elle. Et malheureusement, il devenait difficile de se voir, surtout que sa meilleure amie semblait la délaisser pour son petit ami.

Un petit ami. Qu'était-ce ? Elle ne savait pas. Certains jours elle rêvait de percer ce secret, alors qu'à d'autres moments ils lui apparaissaient comme un virus infectieux qui pullulait pour lui faire du mal. Tourmentée entre cœurs brisés qu'elle s'acharnait à reconstruire et subite indifférence, elle était perdue. Et ne savait plus de quel côté se tourner. Alors peu à peu, elle sombrait.

Trouvant de plus en plus refuge dans l'écriture qui avait le rôle important d'être cathartique, et la musique qui lui était dorénavant nécessaire, elle mettait toutes les chances de son côté pour réaliser son rêve et changer sa vie.

Mais aujourd'hui le poids sur son cœur s'était alourdi de plusieurs kilos. L'air se raréfiait. La misère de la vie lui pesait. Elle se renfermait de plus en plus sur elle-même. Le soleil perdait de son éclat flamboyant. Les ténèbres gagnaient du terrain. Le monde s'enlisait dans la noirceur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle renifla et continua tristement d'avancer, des questions métaphysiques l'assommant et lui brouillant l'esprit, obscurci par une peine innommable.

Brusquement, elle se fit percuter, ramenée brutalement sur terre par un homme pressé. Propulsée sur le côté, elle manqua de tomber mais réussit à garder son équilibre, se remerciant d'avoir mis ses converses et pas ses bottes. L'homme se retourna à peine, murmura un inaudible « désolé » et continua son chemin sans vergognes. Etait-elle invisible ? Hélas le monde semblait l'oublier et lui prouver sa triste banalité.

Soudain elle se rendit compte de toutes ces futilités. Transparente, délaissée, ignorée, que faisait-elle encore là ? Le regard dans le vague, elle marcha, ses pieds l'emmenant inexorablement à un pont. Classique. Aussi banal qu'elle. Elle se pencha par-dessus la rambarde et regarda l'eau plate. Une chute de cette hauteur serait sûrement mortelle. Inconsciente des risques encourus, elle monta sur la balustrade, fermement agrippée aux fils de fer maintenant le pont debout. Elle dominait la rivière. Une impression de puissance jusqu'alors inconnue s'empara d'elle. Un flash du Titanic lui revint à l'esprit. Elle incarnait Rose mais ne connaitrait jamais de Jack. Son sourire se flétrit. Elle se moquait à cet instant de tous les Jack du monde. Son Jack serait cette eau trouble qui ne fera bientôt plus qu'un avec elle.

Peu à peu, un scénario s'élabora dans sa tête. D'ici quelques minutes, elle sera pointée du doigt par des dizaines de personnes. Les hélicoptères tourneront autour de sa tête. Des caméras filmeront son suicide.

Suicide. Quel mot... simple. Tout lui paraissait si simple, si accessible. Elle tomberait comme un ange déchu, battant des ailes de façon inespérée pour retrouver le chemin des étoiles. Oui, elle deviendrait un ange. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle en était déjà un.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demanda à quel kilomètre/heure son corps heurtera la surface de l'eau. Elle écoutait trop ses professeurs. Voilà que même les raisonnements mathématiques la poursuivaient. Pourtant grâce aux statistiques, il était possible de calculer le nombre de morts dans le monde au jour et même à l'heure précise. Comme quoi même la mort était banale. Cette pensée la rassura mais la peina également.

Manquera-t-elle à quelqu'un ? Ses parents peut-être. Ses amis aussi. Et qui d'autre ? Les gens ne la connaissaient pas, ils seront même surpris en apprenant qu'elle était dans leur classe, dans leur lycée, habitait le même quartier, était inscrite à la même bibliothèque ou habituée au même magasin de musique. Après tout, qu'importait. Elle ne voulait pas faire partie de leur monde. Elle ne le voulait plus. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt. Qu'ils gardent leurs fêtes branchées. Elle, elle s'ouvrait les portes du Paradis... Et c'était beaucoup mieux que ce qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter.

_Alix, non ! Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait.

Surprise, elle faillit glisser de la rambarde. Se retournant à moitié, elle vit un jeune homme aux yeux d'un bleu étourdissant, aux traits vrillés par l'inquiétude, à la bouche délicate, aux cheveux noirs et soyeux. Une main tendue dans sa direction, il souhaitait l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Mais elle était désillusionnée, tout espoir était perdu. Alors qu'elle incarnait elle-même leur espoir à tous les deux.

_Qui ... ?  
_Alix, redescends, je t'en supplie.  
_Comment connais-tu mon prénom ?  
_Je te connais, Alix, depuis quelques temps déjà.  
_Menteur.

Elle regarda de nouveau en bas, le délaissant. Comment pouvait-il prétendre la connaître alors qu'elle-même était dans le flou le plus total ?

_Si tu sautes, je saute, reprit-il, l'arrachant de nouveau à ses sombres pensées.  
_Tu te tuerais.  
_Ca n'aura plus aucune importance si tu n'es plus là. Je plongerais pour te rattraper, je ne te laisserai pas, jamais. Alix... Le soleil ne peut pas mourir. Tu ne peux pas mourir.  
_Ce n'est pas bien de te moquer de moi.  
_Je ne me moque pas, je te le jure.

Elle se tut. Il attendit. Ses cheveux volèrent dans le vent, lui fouettant le visage. Leurs reflets violets s'accentuèrent dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Le tableau était idyllique. Mais la scène hors contexte. Elle avait beau attendre, elle n'entendait aucune hélice d'hélicoptère vriller le ciel. Même le vent se taisait, lui qui d'ordinaire lui rabâchait les oreilles de tendres poèmes.

_Alix... Ne saute pas. S'il te plait.  
_Pourquoi ?  
_Ta mort serait celle du monde entier. Ne prive pas l'humanité de lumière.  
_Le monde n'a pas besoin de moi pour continuer à tourner. Il se débrouillait très bien sans moi, avant que je ne vienne sur terre.  
_Tu le rends meilleur.  
_Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis.  
_Laisse-moi te prouver le contraire, je t'en supplie.  
_Il est trop tard.

Sa propre voix la surprit. Elle était revêtue d'un ton résolu qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de posséder. Elle le regarda une dernière fois puis reporta son attention sur la rivière. Elle ne sourit pas.

_Ne fais pas ça... tenta-t-il une fois de plus. Alix ! Nooooooon !

Et le soleil déclina totalement, amenant avec brutalité les ténèbres.

**(¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯)**

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut, dégoulinante de sueur. La respiration haletante, elle essaya de se calmer. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... Pourtant tout semblait si réel... Elle se passa une main sur le visage. Elle se rendit compte qu'elles tremblaient. Elle tourna la tête. Le réveil affichait quatre heures trois. Elle soupira. Elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas à se rendormir. Son cauchemar était trop présent. Elle s'était sentie perdre pied. Elle avait même eu la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux. Puis plus rien. Elle s'était alors réveillée, avant d'avoir l'horrible sensation du contact de l'eau glacée dure comme un mur contre sa peau fragile. Pourtant elle ressentait encore un poids sur la poitrine. Elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Un cauchemar pareil ne laissait présager rien de bon.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ma vieille, un rêve...

Mais était-il habituel de rêver de sa propre mort ?

Lorsque son réveil sonna six heures et quart, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle l'éteignit machinalement et se leva afin de filer à la douche. Une nouvelle journée de cours débutait. Toutefois un léger malaise persistait. Le poids sur sa poitrine ne s'était pas allégé. Son rêve l'avait chamboulé, plus que ce qu'elle ne s'avouait.

**[ ... ]**

Lorsque la cloche sonna quelques heures plus tard, elle traina, comme à son habitude, laissant la première vague d'agitation déferler. Elle ne souhaitait pas se noyer dans cet océan d'hypocrites bousculades. Elle se leva lentement et poussa un cri quand la porte se referma. Elle se précipita vers elle et l'ouvrit à la volée. Son professeur, surpris, recula d'un pas.

_Oh, mademoiselle Höffenig, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Elle le regarda, bouche bée, hébétée. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle bégaya quelques mots puis s'enfuit en courant. Non, ce n'était pas possible... pensa-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Il avait prononcé ces mots comme n'importe qui aurait pu le faire, son rêve n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Rien du tout... Se persuadant que le hasard existait bel et bien, elle avança, tête baissée, rivée sur ses pensées. Et ce qui devait réellement arriver arriva. Elle percuta quelqu'un. Comme dans son rêve. Tremblante des pieds à la tête, elle posa un regard hagard sur l'homme qui continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Elle se pinça, se fit mal, comprit qu'elle était éveillée. Les réminiscences de son rêve devenaient trop fortes, trop nombreuses, trop réelles. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et voulut fuir. Fuir les gens, fuir le temps, se fuir elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle vit un pont se profiler à l'horizon, elle se stoppa brutalement. Non. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas possible... Elle recula lentement, abasourdie. Puis tourna les talons et partit dans la direction inverse. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Son rêve avait tort sur ce point. Elle désirait vivre, encore et encore. Elle avait trop de choses à accomplir, trop de choses à voir, trop de choses à connaître. L'ombre de la mort ne pouvait pas l'entourer si tôt et la draper de ses sombres apparats. Elle le refusait. Elle abhorrait le noir. Elle voulait des couleurs, de la lumière, de la joie, de la vie. Pour toujours. Les stéréotypes d'une belle et grande maison, avec un jardin immense, de nombreux chats et chiens qui s'amuseraient avec ses enfants, un mari aimant et attentionné, voilà comment elle voyait son avenir. Avec un boulot stable qui lui apporterait entière satisfaction. Sa vie ne pouvait pas se terminer sur un coup de tête. Rien n'était tracé. Rien ne pouvait l'être, elle ne le voulait pas. La vie était trop éphémère pour y mettre fin si brutalement. Il fallait en profiter à fond. Rose voulait son Jack.

Les larmes inondant son beau visage, elle s'assit sur un banc, prostrée, les bras enserrant ses jambes. Ca passerait. Ca passait toujours. Mais aujourd'hui c'était beaucoup plus dur à avaler. Des frissons la parcouraient violemment rien qu'au souvenir de son rêve. La gorgé brûle, les joues en feu ravagées par une coulée de larmes ensanglantées, elle essayait vainement d'atteindre la surface. Le naufrage paraissait inévitable. Mais elle était forte, oui...

Lentement elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Ca sentait bon. Un savant mélange qui embaumait l'air et lui tournait la tête. Une odeur de menthe, de cèdre, d'agrumes et ... Elle renifla légèrement, inspirant à plein poumons. Non, elle ne se trompait pas. C'était l'odeur de l'espoir. Relevant alors la tête, elle faillit faire un bond en le reconnaissant.

_Bonjour, lui sourit-il gentiment.

Craintive, elle ne dit rien, les mots ne pensant même pas à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Ses beaux yeux étaient illuminés de vert clair dans la lumière azur des siens. Vert comme l'espoir qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Son regard rivé dans le sien, elle se mordit la lèvre, avalant le grain de beauté logé au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Etait-ce une variante de son rêve ?... Elle essuya une coulée de larmes, faisant apparaître des mains fines et délicates aux ongles vernies de violet.

_Je m'appelle David.  
_A... Alix, bégaya-t-elle.  
_Ca te dérange si je reste assis ici ?  
_Je... Non...  
_Merci, lui sourit-il.

Elle baissa les yeux. Ce ne pouvait pas être l'homme de son rêve. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé de lui... Pourtant il avait les mêmes traits. Elle secoua la tête. C'était peut-être un ange. L'ange de la mort. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être le cas. La mort lui avait tendu la main mais elle l'avait repoussé. Non, c'était plutôt l'ange de l'espoir... Car même lorsque tout était noir, l'espoir perdurait toujours, il fallait juste y croire.

Doucement, il essaya d'engager la conversation. D'abord réticente, elle se laissa ensuite faire, s'ouvrant à cet inconnu. David était le premier à s'intéresser à elle. Elle ne resta pas insensible à son intérêt.

_Je dois y aller, annonça-t-il une heure plus tard. J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance. J'espère qu'on se reverra.  
_Je... Je ne sais pas...  
_Je serais ici tous les jours à la même heure. N'hésite pas.

Et avec un sourire, il se leva et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas, se souvenant d'une chose importante, essentielle même.

_Oh et belle Alix, ne pleure plus...

Avec un nouveau sourire lumineux, il lui caressa la joue et s'en alla. Le regardant s'éloigner, elle se passa la main sur la joue, illuminée par l'ange de l'espoir, se demandant si cette fois elle avait rêvé ou pas...

**[ ... ]**

_Alix ! Mais où étais-tu passée, bon sang ?  
_Je... Je me suis baladée.  
_Ta mère a appelé. Tu passes les vacances avec elle.  
_D'accord.

Elle soupira imperceptiblement. Le manège de ses bagages allait de nouveau être d'actualité. Elle détestait faire l'aller-retour entre sa mère et son père. Malheureusement, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, ses parents étaient divorcés depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Fatiguée par son réveil plus que matinal, elle alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea directement sur son lit. Elle ferait ses devoirs plus tard. Pour le moment, elle souhaitait juste se remettre de ses émotions. Elle était encore toute chamboulée. Voilà quelque chose dont elle n'avait absolument pas l'habitude. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Ca lui avait vraiment fait bizarre de se voir mourir, et de revivre son rêve. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas reproduit la fin.

Elle revit le visage angélique de David et sourit en repensant à leur conversation. Peut-être était-ce cela le but de son rêve : lui ouvrir les yeux et lui faire rencontrer David. Il n'était peut-être pas vraiment un ange, mais il était désormais devenu son ange gardien. En une heure, il avait réussi à la faire parler. C'était un signe. Peut-être deviendrait-il ami. Ou encore mieux. Peut-être venait-elle de rencontrer son Jack. Elle sourit à cette pensée et secoua la tête, se trouvant bête. Elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt dessus. David lui avait ouvert les yeux et avait provoqué des sentiments inédits en elle. Le besoin, l'amour, la confiance, toutes ces choses qu'elle mettait des mois, voire des années à donner, elle les avait senti en une petite heure. Elle savait instinctivement qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et qu'il ne la trahirait pas. Ses yeux le lui avaient dit. Ses lèvres le lui avaient promis silencieusement.

Brutalement, elle se redressa. Elle partait chez sa mère. Elle ne le verrait pas pendant les vacances ! Mais voulait-elle le revoir ? La réponse s'imposa d'emblée à son esprit. Oui... Il venait de bouleverser le cours de sa vie triste et monotone pour l'égayer de son sourire lumineux. Il venait de la sauver.

**[ ... ]**

A partir de ce jour, le soleil se leva chaque matin en souriant, flamboyant de mille feux. Il avait vaincu l'obscurité. Chaque jour il retrouvait l'ange de l'espoir et ensemble, ils parcouraient le ciel étoilé...


End file.
